


A Drunken Letter to the Editor

by Petrichoraflora



Series: In a million other lives [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, I just thought it would be funny to write, One Shot, Smut, so so so smutty, that's basically all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Just a smutty little one shot! Andy drunkenly writes a sexy letter to Miranda and mails it, horrified sees the enveloppe go into Miranda’s office and sneaks in after everyone has gone home to steal it back before Miranda sees it… Smutty drama ensues!





	A Drunken Letter to the Editor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! This is just a cute lil smutty one shot to distract from the fact that it's been a while since I updated Tattooed. I swear I'm working on it. But for now here's a cute lil one shot

“Miranda, Miranda, Miranda..” Andy sighs lovingly, blowing her bangs from her eyes.

She lays splayed out on her bed, her sixth, (or is it her seventh?) glass of wine dangling between her fingers as she slowly peruses through the newest issue of Runway magazine. Miranda’s precious magazine. Andy can almost feel her, smell her, on every page.

She’s more intoxicating than the wine Andy drinks.

Andy sighs, clenching her thighs together. She can practically smell Miranda’s perfume, feel her skin under her fingers. 

Andy drunkenly rolled her eyes at herself. She was worse than a teenage boy.

If she was a stronger person, she would walk up to that ridiculously sexy woman, kiss her hard on the mouth and tell her how she really felt. 

Of course meek little Andy could never do that. She was never very good with her words, not when it came to speaking anyways. Speaking was a totally different beast to writing. 

She paused in thought. She wasn’t particularly good at speaking, but she could write. She could WRITE.

Andy jumped from the bed, a couple droplets of wine hitting the floor as she scrambled to her desk. Pulling out the nicest stationary she owned, she lay back on the bed, pen and paper in hand. 

What could she say? Write a poem, about how ridiculously beautiful she was? It was true. Miranda was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her sparkling blue eyes, her perfect smirk that she just desperately wanted to devour, and the soft strands of white hair always falling across her forehead. Those little short hairs at the back of her neck she wanted to pull, and her gorgeous curves and god her ASS!?

Andy groaned, the things that woman did to her.

She smirked to herself, that’s exactly what she would write. Putting pen to paper, she wrote and wrote and wrote. Satisfied with her many pages, as a final touch she pressed a lipstick kiss next to her signature on the last page and spritzed the page with her own perfume.

She was sure she’d seen it done like this in a movie somewhere. 

Fumbling the pages into a dark red envelope, she scribbled the address on the front before stumbling down the stairs of her apartment building to the mailboxes.

She had to do this while she had the guts!

Andy dropped the envelope into the slot, grinning to herself as she sauntered back up to apartment, where she promptly passed out.

************

When her alarm went off the next morning, Andy was more than confused when she woke up on her bed, surrounded by crumpled stationary.

She eyed the glass of wine on her night table with aching eyes. Never. Again.

She jumped out of bed and began to get ready.

What was with all the paper, and her perfume was on the floor? What had happened last night- HOLY SHIT.

Andy almost dropped her glass of water, before placing it down on the counter as she booked it out of the room and to the Elias Clarke building. She had really fucked up this time.

She got Miranda’s coffee and was at her own desk in record time.

“Nigel, Nigel! Oh my god, I totally fucked up and I need your help like, right now.” She rambled as she ambushed Nigel in the closet.

“Hey Six, it’s only Tuesday morning, I’m sure it can’t be that bad. Unless of course you finally decided to tell the dragon how you feeeeel?” He replied in a laughing voice.

At the look on Andy’s face he froze.

“You didn’t.”

Andy groaned as she explained what she remembered of the night before.

“So technically, I haven’t yet but-”

“We need to get that letter.”

Andy nodded vehemently.

“Do you know where they keep the mail before it gets delivered?”

Nigel nodded, grabbing Andy by the arm and dragging her off to wherever it was supposed to be.

“Any idea what you wrote?”

Andy shrugged.

“I can’t really remember any of it, for all I know it could be a harmless poem about a rabbit-”

“Or the next Fifty Shades of Grey book, a la Priestly et Sachs..” Nigel groaned as Andy blushed.

Taking a sharp turn, Nigel pointed down the hall.

“It should be… HERE!”

Nigel smiled at the woman sitting behind the desk, next to the plate labelled “Mail Secretary”.

“Good Morning Abigail, you wouldn’t happen to still have Miranda’s mail down here would you?” Nigel asked sweetly, a wide grin slapped on his face.

Abigail didn’t even look up from her screen as she shook her head.

“They took it up only a few minutes ago.”

Andy bit her lip.

“Great.”

Nigel gripped her arm again dragging her through the halls back they way they came.

“We’ll have to get it from her office before she gets there.” Nigel exclaimed.

They were quick to get back to Miranda’s office, freezing the minute the got to the doorway.

“Can I help you two?” Miranda asked coldly, not looking up from the proofs on her desk.

Andy could see the pile of envelopes sitting on Miranda’s desk, the dark red one right on top. She made eye contact with Nigel and gestured to the pile. He visibly swallowed, she was totally fucked.

“No, nothing Miranda.” Nigel stuttered as the slowly back away from the door.

Andy and Nigel stood at Andy’s desk.

“What am I supposed to do?!” Andy exclaimed.

Nigel sighed, smoothing his hand over his head.

“If you leave now, you could probably get to at least Manitoba by the time she reads it, and by the time she figures out where you are you could be in Alaska. I don’t think she has any reach out there, it’s much too cold-”

“NIGEL! I need realistic options!”

“Bloody hell! You can’t just stand there all day, at least make it look like you’re doing something!” Emily hissed as she approached Andy’s desk.

“Em, we’re having an emergency here!” Andy replied.

Emily rolled her eyes.

“It can’t possibly be that bad unless you went and declared your love for Miranda, now can it?” Emily teased.

Andy and Nigel looked at each other, before giving Emily terrified looks.

“Of course you bloody well went and did the one thing-” Emily snapped.

“Quiet Em, she hasn’t read it yet, we still have time!”

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose.

“She doesn’t usually read her mail until the evening, so we have until then to get it out of there.”

Nigel and Andy nodded at her.

“At least you put it in a coloured envelope” Nigel said.

Emily rolled her eyes before returning to her desk.

“I love my job, I love my job, I love my job.”

Andy sighed as Nigel went back to the arts department and she sat down at her desk. Today was going to be a long day.

**

As the day went on, all three of them tried their luck at getting that stupid envelope, but every time somehow it slipped through their fingers. Literally. The first time Andy tried she ended up dropping it on the floor.

“Andrea, what on earth are you doing?”

Andy and quickly dropped down to grab it and add it back to the top of the pile.

“Sorry Miranda, I think I just knocked some mail off your pile here.”

Miranda had rolled her eyes, and continued talking.

Emily and Nigel had had no luck either, by the end of the day they were all feeling restless.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and it will be a harmless bunny poem.” Nigel offered as him and Emily got ready to leave, leaving Andy to wait for the book.

Andy only shrugged and hugged them both.

“I may not be here tomorrow, she may just fire me right on the spot.”

“Good luck.”

**

Andy sat quietly at her desk. She could still see that stupid red envelope on the desk. So close yet so far. Miranda was still here, working late. Andy was sure how long she would stay, and if she really needed to stay for the book if Miranda was going to be here. But of course Miranda would never say that she could leave.

Suddenly, she saw Miranda get up from her desk and leave her office. This was her chance.

The minute Miranda was out of sight, she jumped up from her desk and ran into Miranda’s office, picking up the envelope of the desk.

Her stomach dropped.

The envelope was open.

She slipped her hand inside and pulled out only a single page, on it half a paragraph and her own signature.

“Fuck.” Andy swore.

Of course she had written more than one page.

Quickly she looked over the surface of the desk, for the missing pages. Walking around to the other side of the desk, she opened several drawers finding nothing, before hearing the tell tale sound of Miranda’s heels on the floor.

She couldn’t just run out of Miranda’s office without an explanation.

Without thinking she dropped to the floor and hid under Miranda’s desk, thanking the gods that one of the overnight janitors had broken the glass desk Miranda had originally used, leaving her with a wooden one with an actual place to hide.

Andy curled up tightly under the desk, the envelope tight in her fist.

Miranda’s perfect calves came into view, as she came around the desk and sat.

Andy closed her eyes. Holy shit, what the hell was she supposed to do? Miranda would wonder where she was wouldn’t she? She really began to panic when suddenly Miranda pushed back from the desk a bit.

Andy felt the relief. Maybe she forgot something and would get up to leave again.

Her relief was short lived, Miranda didn’t move from her chair, and instead began to slowly unbutton the front of her blouse. Andy held her breath, no fucking way was this happening.

Andy clenched her thighs together, she heard the rustling of paper, and then a low groan. When she opened her eyes again, Miranda’s perfect breasts were out of her lacy bra, nipples hard, and Miranda’s skirt was pushed over her hips, her legs spread.

Andy’s eyes widened, she couldn’t look away. She knew she should, but god Miranda was so gorgeous.

She watched as Miranda pushed her damp underwear aside and began working her fingers in and out of herself. Andy’s breath caught in her throat, as Miranda moaned again.

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Miranda, was spread out in her office chair, fucking herself with one hand, groping her breasts with the other.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, as she tilted her head back.

“Oh Andrea.” She moaned.

Andy straightened under the desk. Had she heard that right? She couldn’t have possibly heard that correctly. No way in hell had Miranda fucking Priestly just-

“Mmmmmm Andreeaaaa.” She moaned again.

Nope that had totally just happened.

Andy was trying to keep her breathing even. She could smell Miranda’s sex, hear her breathy moans and it was driving her absolutely insane.

Andy shifted so she was on her knees under the desk, in front of Miranda. Her mouth watered as she watched Miranda’s fingers pumping in and out.

Miranda whimpered, arching into her own fingers.

Andy shuffled closer, she was totally fired anyway, right? She had nothing to lose.

She moved so she was kneeling in between Miranda’s spread legs.

Andy quickly slipped her hands behind Miranda’s knees and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh.

Miranda’s eyes snapped open, and she pulled her fingers out of herself, but Andy’s mouth replaced them before she could do anything else.

Andy flattened her tongue against Miranda, indulging herself in one long lick before diving in, aggressively sucking and licking.

“Oh.” Miranda breathed.

Andy could feel her arching her back, enthusiastically rolling her hips against Andy’s face. Andy hummed happily, god she tasted divine.

Miranda threaded one hand in Andy’s hair, the other playing with her breasts as she let her head fall backwards.

“Oh fuck. Andreaa, oh god.”

Andy smirked a little, before sucking Miranda’s clit into her mouth and rolling it around on her tongue.

Miranda let out a line of profanities, followed by more breathy moans, before coming hard against Andy’s mouth.

Andy barely had a moment to breathe before Miranda was pulling at her shirt and hair, desperately trying to pull her back up to her mouth.

“Oh kiss me, please. Oh fuck, just kiss me.” Miranda practically whined.

Andy was quick to oblige, as Miranda grabbed the back of her neck and pressed their lips together, greedily claiming Andy mouth. 

Andy palmed Miranda’s soft breasts, fondling and pinching her nipples before wrapping her arms around her back, pulling them flush against each other.

Miranda pulled away, her cheeks and chest flush with arousal and a little embarrassment. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what exactly were you doing under my desk?” Miranda breathed softly.

Andy blushed.

“It’s a bit of a long story…”

Miranda smiled softly, at the sight of which Andy felt her heart bursting. God she was beautiful.

“I have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If you like this one, I may write more one shots in the future! This was a lot of fun to write and fairly quick, but please lemme know what you think!!!!!


End file.
